Porcelain Promise
by vixenthief
Summary: She is dead and yet not. As a girl, she knew who she was. As a shell, she was no longer herself and yet she was. It didn't matter. For her brother she will do anything. She will die for him, protect him, save him. Now in a new place with a new family, she has to make sure no one catches on to her secret. Unfortunately a certain scientist wants answers to her unusual behavior.
1. Chapter 1

This man is not her uncle.

His long wiry grey streaks lock of mud stick to his skin with sweat. A wide grin on his face as he stood there. He looks like he just accomplished something grand.

This man is her killer.

A body lays limp on the floor. Red eyes and long curly light brown hair. The color of sparkling sand is how her mother described it. She and brother got her genetics running strong though our veins. Veins she no longer had. Her mother's legacy was stolen from her.

This man has disfigured her.

She held up her hand and curled each ball jointed ceramic digit. There was no longer any pull of skin, only phantom sensations from what her mind knows she should feel. Her hand pressed into the wooden table she was strapped to. She could still feel objects though without nerves, it wasn't as strong of a sense.

This man numbed her.

He leaves the room, a smaller body shoving past and falling to his knees beside the limp corpse. "Gwen! Gwen! Sister please wake up!" The boy is young. He was only thirteen.

"Chara. Please stop crying."

Ruby eyes shot up to see a slender woman with pale skin, long dark lashes, opalescent hair that reached her knees in thick waves, and unnatural mint green eyes. Everything gave her the appearance of a celestial being. He started noticing the joints however. Her arms, legs, and anything that bent was ball jointed. The voice that had spoken was his sister's but this life sized doll looked nothing like her.

He stood and walked up to her looking at her body. "This… He…" She lifted her hand to touch his cheek but hesitated, not wanting her brother to shy away from her in disgust. Chara grabbed her wrist and held her palm against his face. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Gwendolyn shook her head. "Don't you dare. I did this on my own. I couldn't bare it if this happened to you." She would sit up but she didn't trust the magic allowing her movement. Her brother helped her up the best he could. Being made of hollow clay parts increased her weight tenfold. Their uncle, no, Gregory informed her that it will take a few hours for the magic inside this new body to mingle with her soul.

Her eyes looked down at the center of her collarbone. A faded green heart the same color of her eyes was slowly darkening. Assuming it was to tell her when she will be able to move completely, she still had some time.

She hugged the young teen loosely. "Are you disgusted of how I am now?" Chara shook his head rapidly. More feeling went into her limbs and eventually she could stand. Her brother handed her a cloak before she picked up her own body.

A girl with freckles and rosy cheeks. A girl who wasn't skinny or fat. A girl with freckles all over her face. At one time she hated her flaws. Now she will miss them and all the features that made her, her.

She walked up to the room she shared with her brother. A line of dressed mannequins were against the wall. All dressed in dollish dresses reaching just above the knees. She loved the lolita style for casual wear. The short skirts were easy to move in compared to the long dresses most women wore. Those flounced petticoats looked uncomfortable.

Chara leaves to allow her to get dressed. She picked a simple dress with a long sleeved white blouse top and a black skirt. The two parts were fasted together by the corset wide belt attached to the skirt, leading to two straps going over her shoulders and crossing behind her. She buttons up the high collar of the blouse and ties a black ribbon into a bow before folding the collar flaps over the band.

Looking in the mirror, she made a face, well she tried to anyway. Her nose didn't crinkle up like she wanted and only her lips moved. She could no longer form complex expressions. Gwendolyn felt her glass eye tingle and sting with phantom feelings yet no tears spilled.

Can she even be called human at this point?

* * *

Days pass and their uncle continues life as if nothing happened. Like the countless experiments never happened. Like she didn't see his many failures rotting in their cells deep within the basement.

The artist, the scientist, was back to painting regular dolls and inventing small devices. He looked content with his success. Chara was getting used to his sister's appearance. She herself was struggling. Things of hard and solid natures slip from her hands easily with her lack of pliant flesh to use as grip.

It was two weeks in or so when she found that gloves helped. Since her body didn't sweat, she wore one dress every week. Only Gregory lived here with them so there were no servants to question the change. She and her brother were isolated.

How did their kind king, their father have such a despicable man for a brother? Sadly this man was the only other living relative left after their last grandparent passed away.

He didn't even live on their island of Gardenia. With that thought, an idea came to her. Gregory was heading out to a nearby town to sell his dolls and inventions tomorrow. The two remaining horses and old wagon will be enough to carry their belongings and themselves into monster territory. The benevolent beings will no doubt offer them citizenship.

That night she waited at her seat beside the window, overlooking the stable and fields. Gregory left sometime in the middle of the night. She shook her brother awake in his bed. The only one left. Their uncle said dolls do not need sleep. He was right.

"Chara. Quickly. Pack what clothes you need. One for each purpose. Anything personal as well as long as you have the room for it can go too. Hurry. We don't want him to return and find us." He has done it before after forgetting a few packages.

She touched the gold locket on her neck and took it off. She placed it in a box for safe keeping. She gathered her books, a picture frame of her family, a second dress, nightgown despite not needing it, and her underclothes. She made sure to pack long and short gloves and stockings. Her joints need to be hidden if she was to pass as human.

Gwendolyn latched her suitcase closed and takes Chara's hand. Down the mansion's halls they ran. They grabbed some pillows and blankets for bedding. She went to the kitchen and gathered fruit, bread, and crackers. Dry foods were good for the long trip. Since she didn't need to eat, there was plenty for her brother to survive on.

When she got to the wagon, she draped a cloak over him, pulling up his hood before doing the same for herself. Chara had harnessed the horses to the wagon so they were able to leave immediately.

Things will get better now.

* * *

Four days later….

"Get back!" She shouts, swinging a burning stick. A large man stood before her. Her brother grips the back of her undershirt. This man was sneaking up while she pretended to sleep. Her cloak was the only thing hiding the truth and her keeping her modest. Seeing a woman in her bloomers is inappropriate after all.

The man was large and stocky.

"Come now little miss. I was only wanting to see why such a beautiful lady and her child are all alone."

"We are travelling, now begone with you." She asserts as gently as possible. The man wasn't leaving. She grips the stick harder and waved it at him, making him step back. "Go!"

The man growls and leaves at last. They were lucky. Suspicious characters were a problem on the long roads between villages, farms, and towns. Bandits are common. Gwendolyn hugged Chara throughout the night until he fell asleep.

The next morning, they rolled up their blankets and continued down the main road. More hoofbeats behind them turned her head. It was that man. He wasn't alone. She reached back into the wagon and grabbed their luggage. "I'll lose them. We need to jump and run into the woods. Do not look back. Do you understand?" Her brother nods hesitantly.

She spurred the horses to go faster around the next turn. Taking a look back, she shoved Chara off the wagon with their things. The boy ran into the brush quickly despite his burden. Now it was her turn. She made sure they followed her and not the boy.

The sunlight reflected off her silken locks of faded rainbows as the clouds moved away from the sun. It's so noticeable. Many times she has tried cutting it short but the next morning it always returns to its 'perfect' mint condition form.

"There she is!"

An arrow flies past her head.

"Imbecile! You aren't trying to kill her!"

As if they could. The wagon is weighing her down and they are catching up. Gwendolyn jumped onto the back of the pinto mustang and unlatched his harness, allowing the other to drive the wagon the opposite way, towards her pursuers. Hopefully the painted mare will be unharmed.

She spurred the sides of her steed with the heel of her boots to run faster down the road. The border is up ahead. They were almost in the territory. She can hear them catching up again. She closed her eyes, praying that she will escape somehow.

….

…

…

A static buzz fills the air and sparking electricity brushed right past. One of the men yells in pain as something stops her horse. A low comforting voice was speaking. She lifted her head, brushing some hair from her face.

Before her was a monster. A very large one at that. He was covered in white fur and dressed in gold and purple robes. He even had a cape, making his broad form even more intimidating.

Behind her was a young woman with red hair and blue scaled skin fighting off the men who decided it was wise to start bringing out some swords. Did she pass the border without realizing.

"Are you alright madam? You were riding at such speeds, I was sure you did not hear us call out due to the wind in your ears." The monster resembling a goat but had a lion's tail spoke with concern and not reprimanding.

"I apologize. Excuse me, I need to find my brother."

"Where did you see him last?"

"The forest. To keep him safe I told him to run."

She felt a wave weakness in her legs. The magic stretches thin. It was similar to exhaustion. Never had she pushed to find her body's limits before and now it was giving out. Strong arms catch her when she started falling. Looking up, she saw the face of the armoured fish woman.

The woman grins and sets her down easy. "Watch it there miss. I will search for your brother. What does he look like?"

"Red eyes and light brown hair grown out to his chin."

She nods and rushed off into the shadowy forest. The other monster sits down beside her, a concerned expression on his face. "I hate to pry but, what are you doing on the border?" He had this look in his green eyes. Kindness and worry. It compelled her to not lie to him. It would be bad to lie to this man regardless. She knew who he was.

Gwendolyn recounted the past, starting from their father's death. It felt like so long ago. She and Chara lost track of time in that mansion. She spoke of how kind and generous Gregory was at first before he became obsessed with his work. Eventually he convinced himself that he had the perfect test subjects right in his grasp. Thinking it best, she left out what he did to her.

The monster beside her seemed to notice that she wasn't saying everything but left her be. She was giving him a generous amount of information already. It didn't take much longer for fast footsteps to be heard as the ruby eyes thirteen year old bursts from the trees. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying before tackling her to the ground.

"Idiot! How could you be so brave! Is it not a man's job to protect the girl?!" Angry or happy tears rolled down his cheeks like furious streams. Her thin arm circle his waist while the other strokes his head. He cried into her ceramic hardened chest. It is a shame her embraces are no longer considered comfortable.

Chara didn't seem to care. He never did. For that she was grateful. When he stopped crying, she wiped away the drops clinging to his bottom lashes. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

The fish woman grins. "I like this kid's spirit Asgore! I can totally recruit him."

"He is far too young for that Undyne. That aside, allow us to take you to the city. I doubt you can ride in that condition."

Undyne lifted her up bridal style and carried her to a carriage. She sets her down and tossed a suitcase she had been carrying inside. Chara, holding the other suitcase, was helped up by Asgore. Her brother has not yet reached his growth spurt so he was rather short for his age. This carriage was also larger than human made ones.

Gwendolyn pondered if all monsters were big in size. The carriage ride was quiet while her brother sleep, hands clinging to her. Her gaze stared out the window, seeing the normal but odd houses. Houses that had different sized doors and heights. A quaint village for monsters of all kinds. She reached out and touched the glass with a gloved hand.

"Do you like what you see?" Asgore asks.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Yes."

"What is your names girl?"

"I am….Gwendolyn Fairchild, ad he is Chara Fairchild."

The dark green eyes widened in recognition. "What are the princess and prince of Gardenia doing all the way out here?!" She covers Chara's ears to block out the loud voice. "Apologies. I was surprised."

She nods and leans back in her cushioned seat. "We are running. Father died and we can not take the throne. Chara is too young. It didn't matter at first. None of us wanted it. Advisor Ian has that role now. Our uncle took us in but it turned out he was a madman."

Asgore shook his head. "I can not have you living like commoners. You deserve the life you are meant to live."

"Pardon?"

"You can live me and my family within the castle." He smiled brightly at her.

"No, we couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense. As a fellow noble, I want to assist you. Gardenia has always been an ally to us."

"If… you insist."

The ride fell into silence once more until they reached the city. Brick houses lined the cobblestone streets. Monsters bustled about but so did some humans. All of them looked happy. She watched the faces of the humans change with their expressions. Her eyes sting with phantom tears as she thought of how she will no longer make such expressions herself. This calm mask won't even allow her to yell.

Her voice was the only thing she can use to express herself.

* * *

The castle was high in the alps. She saw it as they took a bridge over a river. The trail followed the river until it merged with a wider road. She listened as the scratch of dirt gave way to rumbling cobblestone and concrete. As the carriage got higher, she saw red brick houses and mansions. Asgore tells her that this is the wing district. Named for being closer to the sky.

It was where the higher ranking monsters lived. People who worked under the royal family took up the majority of the residents while at the base of the mountain range was the city for middle class that eventually fades out into town and farmland that she had seen before. It was a beautiful country. Monsters do not tear apart the land and they keep the wilderness and green hills pure of any construction. She respected that.

The road winds up the side of a tall hill. She takes in the beautiful castle as he pass through the red brick gatehouse. This was the first of six levels of the castle. From what it looked like, the castle shrinks the taller it goes.

She and her brother are helped out off the carriage and are lead through the courtyard. There stairs on the left and right. Asgore begins talking about the castle lay out. Steps on the right lead into a hall going along the right side of the castle. They go up the left stairs and walk down the longer upper courtyard. It stood high over the first.

Two separate buildings lined the solid path. The right was the knights building and the left was the recreational area. Undyne was special and managed to land being a captain as a strong woman. The library must be quite large to take up all of the building's space.

The kitchens and coiling stairs going up towers helped the servant move between floors were located in the main building that was connected to the knights building.

Undyne leaves to her building. That was the only way to enter the first floor at this level. They walk up another set of stairs going straight up to amber wooden doors under a pale red arch. The main entrance leads to the servant rooms but they are lead up the stair case to the right. They go up another floor to the guest rooms.

"Feel free to pick a room. My son has the larger one at the end of the hall." He stands against the wall to wait. She carries her things to the first door on the left. The colors of the rooms were all of some sort of violet hues. She liked it. It matched her new color scheme.

She opens her suitcase and hangs up her spare dress and puts away her under clothes and nightgown. There was a queen sized bed with the headboard against the back wall between two windows. The duvet and pillows were blue and white. A bookcase was on the right and her wardrobe on the left. Curiously there was no furniture or decoration on the south wall. Only the door.

Gwendolyn leaves to check on Chara's room. His room was completely bathed in red hues and his bed was smaller in size. Once again there was nothing on the door side wall. "Ready to join the King? He still has another two floors if I counted correctly."

"Of course!"

She held her brother's hand as they follow Asgore to the next floor. There was much more here. The color of this floor was marble white in contrast to the gold she has seen in the others. He shows them the living room, dressing room, and sun room to the left of the stairwell. Across was his and the queen's bedroom. He walked them over to a hall leading towards a large room at the end. A long dining room was on the left now and a study to the right. A second room was followed but all he said was that it was off limits.

The large room she saw was in fact a two story throne room. Above the two large thrones and one slightly smaller pushed to the back until needed. The balconey was small and seemed to be more of a storage space than anything. She looked around at the space in front of the thrones. "I assume balls and parties are hosted on this floor?"

"You will be correct. My wife and son must be in the gardens behind the castle. I would like to introduce you too them. Follow me." And so they followed the king of monsters down the steps again and outside to an archway with a path leading down the hill. The garden was a large space surrounded by walls only slightly shorter than Asgore himself.

A pavilion of marble stone was in the right corner closest to them. Past that were many types of colorful flowers proceeded by a hedge mage. Asgore takes them to the pavilion where she can hear the laughing of a female.

"Asgore? Why are you so late?"

"Father!" She looked out from behind his back. "Who's that?"

She steps forward with her brother. There was a woman and young boy a little shorter than Chara at a table. A silver tea set was sitting out along with some pie. "These two will be staying with us. Something unfortunate has occurred in their life and are unable to return. You know of the Fairchild family that rules the island off the coast correct? As an alley, I could not just sit idly by."

Gwendolyn curtsied and Chara bows at the waist. "We promise not to be a burden." The siblings recite. To her surprise, the small goat monster rushed her brother and hugged him.

"Does that mean I have a brother and sister now?!"

She knelt and smiled faintly though she wish she could make it look as genuine as she felt. "You may view us how ever you please little prince."

"I'm Asriel. What are your names?"

"Gwendolyn"

"Chara"

Toriel was very kind and sympathetic to their situation. She offered pie that she made herself and it did something she couldn't quite understand. She could taste the cinnamon butterscotch flavor but not only that. Magic. It intertwined with hers and her soul absorbed it. She felt full instead of empty. Perhaps it was just because of it being monster food.

She spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know the Dreemurr family more. Night eventually arrived and thus her new life begins in a unfamiliar place. She will need to be careful as to not arouse suspicion. An abomination like her would surely be thrown out immediately.

She will endure.

For her brother she will do anything.

* * *

A/N So I was reading a story on Archive of Our own and got inspired to write something. I am a sucker for fairytale romances. This is basically medieval times but slightly Victorian in fashion and what not. The king's children and the manga named Antique Romance are my muses. Hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

The will to live is everything. Her will was driven by love. Even as a doll, it is that will which keeps her moving and her soul alive. Loosing expression was sad. Crying and blushing, smiling big while she laughs. At first it made it seem she lost a fragment of what made her human.

Gwendolyn stares out of her window, watching the stars above dance and the moon crawl. The wind sings as it strums the branches left bare by winter winds. Her transparent reflection showed that the green heart marking on her chest had vanished. That was good. Her hand touched her exposed neck, porcelain scratching against more porcelain. The magic in her body makes the ceramic material only a little pliant but that didn't change the fact that she's made of clay.

A knock at the door brought her attention away from the outside scenery. The young boy who is her brother peered in shyly. She wordlessly moved to one side if the bed to allow him to crawl up and wrap his arms around her thinner waist. She felt him adjust when he realized she wasn't the same there.

She stroked his hair, smiling down at Chara. "Sorry if my embraces are not very pleasant."

"Don't care. You're Gwen."

"Indeed I am." This is why she loved him so much. He was now the sole person she can trust her secrets to while knowing fora fact that she would not be judged. She hummed softly as she continued comforting him. Soft snores made her stop. Her gaze softened with as much as glass eyes would allow. "Good night ruby prince." She brought her blue duvet cover over him and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Night passed quicker now that she focused mostly on her sibling. The tells of a nightmare would show and she would ease him with another hummed melody. How she could speak without vocal cords was beyond her but like everything in her, she summed it up as magic.

Eventually the sun rose and a maid, carting in a breakfast cart entered the room. "Lady Gwendolyn? Oh! I see Prince Chara is here too. I have our meals here." The maid was a lovely looking rabbit with violet fur and green eyes. She was a bit on the plump size but it seemed to fit her round face. Vanessa was her name. Before she retired to bed, she insisted that the castle staff was introduced to her.

The knights that were lead by Undyne were mostly canine monsters resembling white dogs except for the gate guard Doggo whose disability helped him since only moving people, wagons, and carriages can approach. It was a logical spot. Dogaressa and Dogamy patrol the front courtyards together. Lesser and Greater dog patrol the garden.

There were not that many servants. One for each task. Vanessa was in charge of cooking, Julia the white furred sister helped but she mainly cleaned the bedrooms, and Callisto was another maid that cleans the rest of the rooms. She was a cat monster and had no qualms with finishing up late due to her nocturnal nature. Her fur patterns looked a lot like a tortoiseshell breed.

There were others who did not live within the walls who she will be meeting today. "Thank you very much. I can not wait to try and see what magic produced food is like." It was true. She had yet to test if she could actually enjoy it or not. Gently, she shook her brother awake. His nose crinkled up before burying his face into the bed's soft mattress. Vanessa sets platters down on the desk at the foot of her bed. "I will make sure he eats."

With that, she crawls over towards one of the platters and lifts the silver lid. Steam rises from the warm stack of pancakes, slices of bacon, and sting cut hash browns. She picks up a piece of bacon first. It was a pleasant surprise that she could actually taste it as well as she used to with normal food. She felt less tired as if the magic inside her shell was refilling faster than it did with sleep. Phantom tears of happiness sting her eyes. She was such a cry baby. But no one will be able to know that flaw.

Gwendolyn ate quietly while watching her brother slowly wake up. He didn't even open his eyes as he slinks out of the blankets and wiggled his way towards the scent of food. It was like watching a worm. The door opens again but this time it was young Asriel holding his own plate. "H-hey um... can I eat with... you guys?" She smiled gently and patted the bed on her other side. The little boss monster child smiles brightly like the sun before hurrying over, nearly tripping on his long lion tail.

The three of them ate and chatted about what they wanted to do today. She mostly listened and added her few gold here and there. She realizes that Asriel was actually not smaller than Chara like she first thought. Before he must have been looking small from shyness. He looked younger but was actually big in proportions. It isn't a surprise due to how massive his parents were.

"How old are you Asriel?"

He looks up in surprise at being asked. "Hm. I think ten in human years. But for monsters it varies. I celebrate a birthday every two years since kids grow fast. Mom and dad ave birthdays every ten."

"So you are actually twenty monster years."

"It isn't the same for the normal monsters though. They can be full grown by twenty already. But I'm an awesome boss monster so I'm speacial!" He jumps up into a pose.

"Special." She corrects his pronunciation. Chara grins and knocks the monster over and shoves a pillow over his muzzle. Gwendolyn chuckled as a tickle pillow fight ensued. She checked her arms and legs to see that she had her long stockings and gloves still on before grabbing the two boys and tackling them into the fluffy mattress. She may not be human but she can still have fun.

Chara kept tapping Asriel's nose. "No! Don't boop the snoot!"

The sound of the door opening again makes her look up to see the Queen and the King smiling at their play. She slides off the bed and bowed politely. "Good morning Toriel, Asgore. Are the other employees coming in soon?"

"Yes. Get dressed, all of you. Your tutor has lessons ready Son and there are people I need your friends to meet."

When she was left alone in her room, she changed into the same outfit she wore yesterday. Perhaps she should ask to go shopping for clothes later. Her brother didn't have any winter clothes and their cloaks were far from usable. Using a ribbon, she braided a few inches of her hair before tying it off. She still needed to get used to the heavy feeling of having too much. A knock at the door sounded and in stepped Toriel.

"Yes?"

"My child, do you not have other attire?"

"Sorry but I do not."

She clapped her paws together. "Do not worry. I have one a friend left behind. You are around the same size." She opens the wardrobe and pulls out a long dull grass green and white square neckline was edged with petal like threads. The same went for the puff sleeves. The upper layer was all green but the cloth split in the middle to reveal a multiple layer white skirt. It made the dress have a delicate bell shape. A green ribbon belt tied just bellow her breast.

A lovely dress that would hide her legs completely. All she would need to wear to hide the elbow joints were her long gloves. "It's perfect Toriel. Thank you. What time am I expected to meet the others?"

"An hour from now. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Visiting the library would be nice." Once Toriel left, she changed into the dress and leaves her room. She goes down the many spiraling steps until she finds the door going out into the courtyard.

Gwendolyn enters the recreation building only to freeze from the sight of all the books. The walls were covered in them. A piano sat by a marble fireplace. The pillars wedged in the corners had whimsical carvings in designs similar to curling vines. She stroked the keys of the piano gently. She pressed down the keys for Do, Re, and Mi.

It was how mother taught her to play. Play not by key but by note. She sat down on the sleek wooden bench. She remembers a song that was always played around this time of year. Mother sang while she played. Gwen knew all of it by heart. The words drift from her lips easily as glossy mint green eyes closed, lashes brushing her cheeks.

 _The holly and the ivy,_  
 _When they are both full grown_  
 _Of all the trees that are in the wood_  
 _The holly bears the crown_  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a blossom_  
 _As white as lily flower_  
 _And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_  
 _To be our sweet Savior_  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a berry_  
 _As red as any blood_  
 _And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_  
 _To do poor sinners good_  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a prickle_  
 _As sharp as any thorn;_  
 _And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_  
 _On Christmas Day in the morn._  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a bark_  
 _As bitter as any gall;_  
 _And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_  
 _For to redeem us all._  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly and the ivy_  
 _Now both are full well grown,_  
 _Of all the trees that are in the wood,_  
 _The holly bears the crown._  
 _O the rising of the sun_  
 _And the running of the deer_  
 _The playing of the merry organ_  
 _Sweet singing of the choir_

The sound of a boot against the hardwood floor made her jump. Her eyes looked over to see a monster. He was tall, extremely tall, and lean with skeletal features. He was dressed in a long black button up coat with a lace ascot tied at the white collar of the shirt he wore underneath. Somehow a pair of glasses were staying on his face. His head had a human shape to it and wasn't exactly a skull. It had the vague shape of one.

He had no nasal cavity or nose of any kind. He had sockets but his mouth was more human than skeletal. It's what she would imagine what a mouth without lips would look like. There was a crack going up his right socket and another went down the left, ending at his mouth where it chipped upwards.

The thin line opened to speak. The inside was a blackness darker than dawn. She was taken aback by it and didn't notice that she stood up quickly. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you madam. I heard you playing and came in to listen."

She blinked a few times. "I see. My reaction was rude. Do pardon me. Are you one of the King's workers that live out of the castle?"

"Indeed I am."

"Then I can accompany you to the throne room. I was heading there myself after this." The skeletal monster smiles and offers his arm and she takes it. He leads her out the door. "What is your name sir?"

"I am Wingding Aster. Though everyone calls me Gaster. And you?"

"Gwendolyn Fairchild."

"That is a lovely name. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"You will find out. As I will about your purpose in the castle."

She smiles and lets go as they reach the top floor. It took an unusually short amount of time. She only remembered walking one flight. Asgore stood beside his throne with Toriel. Asriel chased Chara around playfully.

"Son! Tuck your tail! You know that is improper."

Gwendolyn tilts her head and looks questioningly to the king. "Our tails get in the way and tend to knock things over. It's rather troublesome when you have so many vases around. So it's proper to keep them hidden." He turns to address the people gathered. "Hello friends. You can get to your usual jobs soon. But I would like to bring up the topic of our two guests. Gwendolyn and Chara are from Gardenia, close alleys to us monsters and will be living here from now on."

Toriel nods to the monsters in the room. "State your name and occupation."

A fox stepped forward and curtsied. "Twilla is the name. I'm a tutor in etiquette and school Asriel during the week."

Next was a turtle. A looked somewhat old but not that much. "Wahahahah! I'm the ol' fluffybun's adviser!" At this, Gwen glanced to a very flustered Asgore. Toriel was also blushing pink through her fur.

Gaster placed a gloved hand on his chest and bowed low. "W.D Aster. The royal scientist and college professor at Ebbot University." Gwendolyn whipped her head around, her glass eyes widen ever so slightly. Chara was at her side immediately, holding her hand. The skeleton noticed their reaction and his gaze grew concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"No. It's a pleasure to meet all of you…. Excuse me." She turns and hurries past them, her brother hot on her heels. So he was a scientist. Her uncle was one as well. What did he study? Souls? Preservation of a body? Will he e just like that man?"

Her body trembled with her unstable magic. This must be fear. Chara decided to leave her be when she went outside. For that she was grateful. She wanders the gardens, looking at the hibernating bushes that would usually hold flowers. She found herself lost among a hedge maze.

With a huff, she collapses to her knees and rubs her eyes. She feels like crying. She wants to cry. It was the natural human response to being reminded of a traumatic event. At the most, a panic attack. Gwendolyn breaths in deeply to calm herself.

I am alive.

I am human.

I am not empty.

Standing up, she walks to a wooden bench and sits. The sky was so grey. Father had grey eyes. She doesn't know how long she sat staring at the ever moving clouds. It was when small specks of white start to fall that she blinked. Snow. Well it was December. Christmas was right around the corner. Do the monsters celebrate? She will have to ask later.

Her magic was sluggish from being erratic earlier. Her eyes shut. Before her consciousness shut down completely, there was the crunching of leaves beneath light feet. She looks up to see Gaster. He appeared concerned.

"My lady, do you not feel cold?"

"But the sun is out." Was what came to mind first.

"Yes, however this is hardly healthy weather for a human."

"...So it may seem. You are right doctor. I shall go back inside now."

* * *

Later that day, she was spending time in the library again. Chara was listening to her as she read aloud. Asriel was supposed to be working on some homework Twilla assigned him but she kept noticing his wandering attention.

Twilla gave up on keeping the young prince's focus. The vixen stacked up the books she was using and smiles over at her. "Lady Gwendolyn, are you planning on going to the Holiday festival?"

"Festival?"

"Yes! We decorate the town with holly and candles and red ribbons. It's beautiful at night. In the square, we dance around a tree and play music too!" At this point, her tail was wagging back and forth. She noticed that cats and canines were the exception for tucking tails. For them it was a valuable tool of expression.

She closes her book and gently sets it down on the table. "I am not very good at dancing. I meant to learn but mother died and we were sent to live with our uncle. There were no tutors there."

"Oh! I simply must teach you then!"

"That won't be… uh" Her hand was grabbed and used to pull her to her feet. Twilla guides her by the waist while counting to three over and over.

"You are a natural princess!"

"I have never been to a festival. What do I wear? Something casual? Formal?"

"Do you even have a gown? Toriel told me you arrived with very little. Perhaps I can be the one to take you shopping."

She nodded and smiled faintly at the monster. "That sounds like fun. Chara also needs a change of attire. All of ours are more suitable for summer." Something got her attention and she turns around to see Gaster entering the library. He was silent and seemed to be caught up in his thoughts as he came to get a book.

His presence still unnerved her slightly. She turned to Chara and Asriel while picking up a book she had brought with her. "In the spirit of things, I have a christmas story for you. Our mother would read it to us almost every few days in December.

 _"In the village of Hamla, glad hearts were befriended. For the spirit of hope and goodwill has descended, on children of all ages, their gazes held high. The eve of good Christmas was drawing nigh. Amidst all the bustle of holiday fair, as the townsfolk swept in hurry, their homes to prepare. They all stopped to marvel at the wonderful sight, of their very own Christmas tree, festered with lights."_

 _"Each villager hushed to receive tender grace, as a gold Christmas angel was nestled in place. A loud exclamation arose from the crowd "'twas a magical sight!" One and all did avow. As the villager bid their evening farewells, no sound could be heard, save tolling church bells."_

* * *

The two young boys were not the only ones enraptured by her story. The vixen was as well, her ears turned forward and standing high at attention. In the back, behind a shelf, listened the scientist. He was intending to gather his research materials and leave but when Lady Gwendolyn began her story, he froze.

 _"A young mother remained, to place all of the toys. Underneath the grand tree for the girls and the boys. The toys thought of Christmas, that's all they thought of. When they'd find a new home and a new child's love."_

Gwendolyn stood and idly walked around the room until she reached the piano to play a few soft little notes.

 _"As the church bells tolled twelve, the heart of the night. The toys under the tree started coming to life. Soldier boy, rag doll, snow boy, and cat. Teddy and Mary the marionette. They blinked and they stretched and they rose to their feet. Never was there such a Christmas eve treat."_

The woman acted out as if she was one of the toys coming to life. Her arms pulled over her head as she yawns not as exaggerated as someone usually would. She closed her eyes and suddenly turned to them, her hands extended towards the children.

 _"All of a sudden...lightning flashed! A horrible creature appeared with a crash!"_

Next, she grabbed a table cloth to wrap around herself. She rose her arms, the cloth becoming an imitation of wings.

 _"A gargoyle with cloak as black as the night, and a face that sent tremors of fear and fright. Spinning madly amidst all the yule decorations, spread his distress and vile devastation. He chased all the toys into hiding and then gave a tormenting laugh and started again. A glimmer of gold caught his cruel eye and he oozed at the tree, and he reached way up high."_

Gwendolyn lifted her arms towards the chandelier hanging above them.

 _"There at the top of the tree was his prize, the gold Christmas angel, with fear in her eyes. He pounced on the angel and held her arms tight and he spread his dark cloak and disappeared into the night."_

She wore the cloth like a shawl over head and held it at the neck.

 _"The young mother was about to turn in for the night, when she suddenly felt that something wasn't quite right. She returned to the village and fell into despair. At the site which now greeted her was ruin everywhere. Her heart felt a sadness at such tragedy but worst of all, the angel was gone from the tree."_

 _"Just then, she looked up and saw shimmering lights. When she approached, they became ever bright. She moved through the mist and soon found herself hurled through a strange magic place, to a dark netherworld. But she found herself powerless, preventing the beast from filling his gullet with his ill gotten feast."_

Gwendolyn gestured to her brother who nodded and went for the piano. A familiar tune filled the air but given the nature of the story, it was a far from cheerful sound. It was almost taunting. She used her 'cloak' to become the Gargoyle again.

 _"In the darkest of dark places, Gargoyle enthused over his new acquisition, his toy to misuse. For the gold Christmas angel was his to display. He preened and he pranced and he strutted and brayed. His minions, the lost souls could do not but stare at the sad little angel alone in despair."_

She danced with the piano, twirling and making small leaps here and there. Her face lacked emotion and yet his imagination from the story seemed to make it shift. His gaze shifted to the young prince and tutor. They looked frightened and yet could not tear their own eyes away from the small one act play her story became. At the end she bowed low.

Chara stands on the piano stool and held up a candle stick with one hand and the other grabbing his sister's hand when she stands. It was the boy who spoke next.

"Meanwhile the toys finally gathered their might and set out on their journey beneath the starlight."

 _"With might on their side and faith as their shield, they put on brave faces, their fear to conceal."_

"But the journey was arduous, frightening to all and the creepy dark forest did cast a great pall."

 _"Soon scary noises from shadows unseen, turned their courage to jelly. As if it was Halloween."_

"The screech of a wood owl, it came the wail of demon. Each rise in the wind, sent the toys oughta screamin'"

Gwendolyn knelt on the floor untying her braid to let the opalescent waves fall free. With the blanket hiding her form and hair hiding her face, the mood was now sad. This was a character she had yet to play. Slowly she lifted her head.

 _"The spirit of Christmas, inside wasn't dead, and she rose and she danced with bountiful wings spread."_

She sheds the cloak and raised her arms to imitate the more delicate image she was painting in their minds. She spins slowly in circles, her eyes closing. Chara faced her and mirrored her. The stepped in their circle with perfect synchronization. They were humming as well. Their mother must have correlated quite a bit of music into the story. Even before he noticed how she paused as if listening for something.

 _"The Gargoyle was angered at this delicate display and he cast a great spell so the angel would stay. The angel resisted, lamenting and wailing, but the gargoyle persisted, his evil prevailing. They spun and they twirled all through the night, until they finally reached the northern lights."_

 _"Just then, in the dark place, with Christmas half dead, the angel managed to lift her sweet head. She waved her wing, dejected, bereft, and spread all her magic on whatever was left. The young mother was graced with magic from afar, and was filled with a light like a grand shooting star. She spun around quickly and focused her light on the gargoyle who tried to flee to the night. But the terrible mask fell away from his face and a new kinder visage appeared in its place."_

 _"For the terrible gargoyle was nearly thus, an old Christmas angel, somehow villainous. The magic released the lost souls from their jail and were transformed back into Christmas angels. The toys were rejoiced at this wonderful turn, they set out at once, their homes to return. Back in the village, the ran to the tree, and jumped back in their places, merry with glee. The children woke up and found to their delight, the toys which had such adventures last night."_

 _"And the gold Christmas angel on branches so toll, spread her wings and gave magic to one and to all. Joy and good will came to everyone's soul with the magic of Christmas and an angel of gold."_

Gwendolyn smiled and curtsied. "I may have gotten a bit carried away." Chara ran up and hugged her.

"Nonsense! Your story telling is always the best! Hey Asriel, wanna play outside?"

"S-sure!" The young prince stammered out, barely just breaking out of his trance. Twilla followed behind to keep an eye on the children.

Gaster stepped out, clapping his gloved hollow hands together. The human woman twitched slightly but did not flee like before. "That was a magnificent show my lady." She lowered her head, the curtain of hair veiling her face from his view. I didn't settle well with him that she was taking such a shy and submissive posture. He knows full well of her lineage.

With a gentle hand, he lifts her chin up. Her vibrant eyes of mint widened slightly. "Come now. Bowing your head is not what you should do when you are offered praise."

"I…. I have been rude. I am sure you heard from Asgore about my situation. Comparing you to that man simply based on occupation was extremely harsh of me."

"Indeed I have. Do not worry yourself. I understand that you went through something traumatizing. I do not hate you for being afraid of me, on the other hand, I am impressed. Keeping calm as you have been doing proves you are strong."

At this she looks away. "That is where you are wrong." She shook her head and offered one of her faint smiles. "I must go. Twilla has promised me a shopping trip after all." Gwendolyn brushes past him, her hair flowing behind her as the light gave it a rippling effect. Silver currents of a moonlit stream.

She was so…. Fascinating.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwendolyn began to love the night. How it bathed the land in cool lighting. Trees of auburn, yellow, and red turn green, brown and purple. The sounds of nightwalkers call from the forest. Howls of wolves and hoots of owls were the ones that stood out most. Shen dresses into her black and white short dress before grabbing her coat. She spots a violin in the back of the closet and picks it up.

It's in fine condition if not a little dusty. The strings look tuned. Playing a song in the forest sounds enchanting. The cloak would hide her joints if one were to happen upon her. Father had played the violin at his own ball the day he met mother. She was a simple dutchess from Ireland who attended because of her mother. As the story goes, she asked if the piano was free to play and thus began a duet over a song they both knew.

Love at first note. How lovely that sounds. When she was a young girl, music was incredibly important. She learned the piano before the violin, then the flute and harp, and the last instrument was her voice once she was old enough to build a mature sound. Chara wanted only the violin and nothing more. No one was capable of changing his mind at all. Her brother is a very determined child.

Gwendolyn bypasses the night patrol. Given how most are dogs and she no longer has anything to produce natural scent, it was quite easy. She silently made her way into the garden, through the fresh snow until finding a wooden door leading out of the far wall. The trees were taller outside the garden. They tower high, creating a canopy of leaves that only streams of moonlight break through.

She doesn't walk far. She found a rather large rock embedded into the ground. Gwendolyn stepped up on the flattened tip and raised the instrument. She pressed the bow against the first string to make a soft and long note.

She closed her eyes and strums the begining notes.

 _A child begins with one single step_ _  
_ _Then walks a million miles_ _  
_ _And though these wings are not ready yet_ _  
_ _I will try to fly_ _  
_ _  
_ _My eyes can't see_ _  
_ _My arms can't reach_ _  
_ _I need strength when I'm weak_ _  
_ _I need your faith in me_ _  
_ _  
_ _Don't walk in front of me_ _  
_ _I was not born to follow_ _  
_ _Don't walk behind me_ _  
_ _We were all born to lead_ _  
_ _Don't walk without me_ _  
_ _I might need you tomorrow_ _  
_ _  
_ _Walk right beside me_ _  
_Be the real friend I need

She twirled on her bare foot, unaware of the small audience she was gaining or that the heart marking that reappeared on her chest started to glow. _  
__  
__If you take small stones, one at a time_ _  
_ _You will move that whole mountain_ _  
_ _If you climb each rainbow, it's gold that you'll find_ _  
_ _And shelter from the rain_ _  
_ _  
_ _My ears can't hear_ _  
_ _My heart can't feel_ _  
_ _I need strength when I'm weak_ _  
_ _I need your faith in me_ _  
_ _  
_ _Don't walk in front of me_ _  
_ _I was not born to follow_ _  
_ _Don't walk behind me_ _  
_ _We were all born to lead_ _  
_ _Don't walk without me_ _  
_ _I might need you tomorrow_ _  
_ _  
_ _Walk right beside me_ _  
_Be the real friend I need

Gwendolyn smiled and opened her eyes as the glow vanished. Sitting or standing around the rock was a gathering of woodland creatures. A fawn, it's mother, a group of rabbits, a fox, and a blue bird resting on top of a bobcat.

"Oh hello." This was odd. Animals usually do not come together like this. She looks down at her chest and saw the faint marking. Was it connected? Maybe she should ask Toriel or Asgore. Maybe gaster? He studies… Well, she didn't know what exactly yet. All she knows from the books in the library is that humans had a more physical form and that no longer applies to her. She was a soul in a shell that keeps filling with more magic now that it wasn't filtered out by muscle, blood, bone and everything that made a body work.

Sliding off the rock, she kneels and brushed the fur of a rabbit. It tickled the ceramic of her fingertips, drawing a laugh out of her. The chocolate brown fur was thick and perfect for winter. A curious white circle surrounded its left eye which she found adorable. It jumps onto her lap when she sits down completely. "You are a sweet one." Gwen mused while petting the rabbit's ears.

The deer fawn also nuzzled her gently so she turned to look at the dark black eyes. Suddenly a snap came from the distance caused the animals to scatter. On impulse, she hid behind the rock with the violin in her arms. Her mint eyes watched as nothing came from the shadows. She cautiously walked around the sunken boulder and making her way to the source.

A large branch had fallen off the branch. The snow was far too heavy and eventually it succumbed to the burden. She circled it until she saw red staining the snow. Judging by the indention, it was warm enough to melt. She bends down and rolls the branch over. There underneath was a adult fox. She didn't need to check to see that it was dead. The founding saddened her.

Another noise brought her attention back to the tree. The sound of whining and soft whimpers came from a hole in the base of the tree. She peers inside and her heart… her soul tightens in her hollow chest. In the little cave was a cub. A fox cup not even a full month old. The orange coloring was only just taking over the brown pelt it was born with.

This mother must have had an early heat for her to have had a baby so early. She takes off her cloak and she picks up the young animal. It was a girl. It was shivering so much. Gwendolyn wraps the cub in her cloak before picking up the mother fox and left to bury the unfortunate creature in frozen earth. It felt wrong to just leave her be.

Returning to the bundle, she saw that the cub was still there. She picks her up and held it to her chest despite knowing she had no body heat to help warm it. It at least kept the cold wind from freezing the baby even more. The small high pitched warbling whines assured her that it was alive as she made her way through the garden. She had to be extra careful with the patrol now.

Once she made it all the way up to her room, she was able to keep the fox warm. She slipped under the covers with the cub and watched it fall asleep. Gwendolyn smiles faintly before closing her own eyes to wait for daylight. She felt accomplished from saving a life. Her hand unconsciously stroked the fuzzy brown head of the cub. Luna. That felt like the perfect name to call her. After all, she did find her on a bright moonlit night.

* * *

A knock at the door made her open her eyes. First she checked the cub before allowing the visitor entry. It was Vanessa with the breakfast tray again. Following her were the two boys. All three platters were set down at the foot of her bed once more. She thanks the rabbit as she leaves. She scoots up and looks at her limbs out of habit. She had remembered to change back into the nightgown and short gloves.

Lifting the lid, she saw today's breakfast was fresh fruit, milk, toast, and eggs. No doubt infused with magic. Asriel sits down on a vanity stool that he pulled over while Chara sits beside her. "I went out last night and found something."

The young prince looked up quickly. "That's not allowed! How did you get past the guard?"

"Stealth. Anywho, I found a orphaned fox cub. It was born far too early and I couldn't leave it there." Gwendolyn reached behind her and picked up the bundle. The movement woke little Luna up and she started whining. She empties the small bowl of grapes and pours some of her milk into it for the cub. Luna was set down beside the bowl for her to drink.

"Woooah! It's so tiny!" Asriel leaned in, his green eyes bright with curiosity. Chara did the same.

"It's a furball." Her brother hesitantly reached forward to pet Luna. A grin spreads when the cub licked his hand. She loved seeing her brother happy like this. "You gonna show Toriel and Asgore?"

She eats some of her breakfast before answering. "Indeed. I need to ask if it would be okay to care for Luna here." The fox waddles over to crawl onto her lap. Her stomach was bloated slightly from being filled. She curls up, pawing at her skirt. Gwen poked her belly and Luna twists to be on her back. She tickles her gently and giggled when the fox started wrestling with her fingers, nipping at them while gekkering.

Gekkering is an odd sound. A guttural chatter that was a quickly repeating 'ack' sound. She gets off the bed and puts luna back down on her wadded cloak. "You two go off now. I must dress for the day." After the boys leave, she slides her gown off. She catches sight the tall mirror and she stares at the lines and ball joints that made up her body. She pressed on her forearm. It was still hard but with...the slightest of pliancy? It might be the glove material though, she won't get her hopes up.

She puts on her bloomers and undershirt just as Toriel enters. "Pardon the intrusion my child. My son informed me we have a guest?" Gwendolyn nods and gestures to the cub on her bed. "Oh my! What a small thing." Seeing the large paws cupping around the brown furred youngling, she felt a strange surge of protectiveness. Not saying anything, she pulls a pale blue dress with a layered skirt over her head. The long sleeves were belled starting at the elbows.

"It looks wonderful on you. Did you buy a ballgown for tomorrow?"

"Has a week passed already? Time certainly flies. Twilla picked out a silk one. You will see it soon I suppose."

"Indeed." Toriel sets Luna back down. "Has anyone asked to accompany you?"

"No. I'd rather just go for the sights. I hear that it will be beautiful. Music was my talent, not dancing."

"You never know young one."

With how she can barely feel where she steps, dancing would be difficult. She would no doubt step on someone's feet on multiple occasions. "... Maybe."

"Some school children from the academy down the road are visiting today. Would you like to come join Asgore in teaching them about the kingdom? He does this every month. Maybe tell them a story. Asriel wouldn't stop talking about the christmas angel one so I am positive they would love it."

She fidgets with her dress' waist ribbon bashfully. She just liked telling stories. Chara always loved her acting. It wasn't something to be praised so highly about though. Impressing an entire class sounded difficult.

At seeing the girl's hesitation, the boss monster rested a paw on her head. "Do not fret. Only do so if you want. I am not ordering you."

Gwendolyn smiled her faint smile and nods. "I will think on it. When are they arriving?"

"At noon."

"Thank you."

"Do not mention it my dear." With that the queen left her to her thoughts. She walks to her vanity and sits down to start fixing her hair. A simple updo should suffice for today. After tying up the ponytail, she takes a dark blue ribbon and wraps it around the elastic band, tying a neat bow on top.

She picks up a book that she has recently started reading off her end table before leaving her room. She walks up the steps to the top floor, humming to herself, somehow. At this point she stopped questioning the new functions of her body. The trip up the stairs was silent and peaceful. When she got to the top, she saw that the door Agore told her was off limits was cracked faintly. Her curiosity took hold and she quietly tiptoed over.

Slowly, she pushed the door to peek inside. There were machine parts scattered about tabled and a chalk board with symbols she could not translate surrounding a rough white sketch. She tilts her head when she saw a tall figure. It was Gaster. He was looking at a large blueprint held in his hand. She could see that he was wearing glasses and a white lab coat stained and smudged with grease. From the split of the coat emerged a long tail. The bones started at the same thickness as his spine before thinning lower until reaching a bladed tip much like a spear in appearance.

It hooked a device on the floor and held it up so he could take it without moving an inch himself. Multiple other hands made of transparent purple magic floated about, performing different tasks. The sight was made her stare longer than what would be deemed as polite. It was just incredible to see how magic was used outside of combat. She had only heard of attacks used in the war in her history books. While she was watching the hands do their work, she was unaware of the white dots of light that had focussed on her.

She flinched when she looked away and the man himself was there, his sacrum (the rear part of the hip bone) against the end of a workbench. His long legs were crossed while his arms were propped on the table's wood surface. "May I help you Lady Gwendolyn?"

"I… I was...I came to read." She stepped backwards away from the door. "Your door was open. I-I'm sorry for intruding in your space." She hugs her book close to her chest, lowering her gaze. He was probably mad at her. That Man was when she went into the basement without permission. It resulted badly for her each time she dared.

"Do not apologize. I am only working on a project of mine." He stands up straight and clasps his hands behind his back. He approaches her calmly and she couldn't suppress another flinch when he reached out. Her eyes closed but she felt no slap. Why would she even think there would be one? He wasn't her uncle.

She opened one eye to see that his right hand was extended out to her. "Wha-"

"Would you like to see?" His smile was nothing but gentle as he waited. Gwendolyn mentally scolded herself for reacting negatively. If she could blush, her face would be red with embarrassment. She takes his hand and lets him guide her to the table with blueprints.

"I am sorry. I did it again." She looks down at the drawings and symbols. "You write in a strange language."

Gaster sighs and releases her hand. "My lady...stop apologizing."

"S-" She cuts herself off at his stern look and smiles. He chuckles softly and turns to the table.

"This is what I've been working on for quite some time. Renewable energy has been something I want to benefit the country with. Hydropower works only if there is a river like the one you see from the castle. Wind was one we have tried but there is yet a stable machine to harvest that energy. So what is available and is always around?" He prompts.

Gwendolyn thought on this. There was a few options. "Sunlight?"

"Close. It's beneath us. Geothermal energy is the heat from the Earth. It's clean and sustainable. Resources of geothermal energy range from the shallow ground to hot water and hot rock found a few miles beneath the Earth's surface, and down even deeper to the extremely high temperatures of molten rock called magma."

"If I can harness that energy and connect it to all the major towns, the villages, and the main city, then there will be no more need for oil or other pollutants. Mainly humans have the issue on burning fumes but we are not innocent of the act as well."

She smiled as he spoke, a sense of reassurance bubbling up in her soul. This man was not crazed like her uncle. He was passionate but not obsessed. "Do you study anything other than energy?"

"Indeed. As a teacher, my subject is souls. How they work, what the color traits are, the difference between monster and human souls, and soul magic."

"Souls…."

Gaster gave her another soft look as he takes her hands in his. "I am aware that your uncle, Gregory, claimed to be a scientist. I want to assure you that what he did was against the morals and conduct a true researcher has. Oh yes. I have heard about his work before he isolated himself."

"He worked on souls…. Tested how long they will last out of the body. I'm sure you understand what he had to do to experiment in such a way."

The monster looked appalled and his grip tightened. "I do."

"He also used me…." She gives a smile before stepping away. "I'll leave you to your work now. Thank you… for showing me your work."

She leaves and saw the oak grandfather clock in the hallway reading noon. The children were probably here already. After asking a servant about the king's location, she made her way down to the garden. Sure enough, the large goat monster sat there amongst a patch of carnations with a gaggle of young ones both human and monster alike.

He looks up with those deep green eyes. He waved her over so she walks around. There were a few gasps and murmurs of awe from the children. Things like 'so pretty' and 'is she really a human?' circled around. She smiles, bowing to them.

Asgore chuckles. "Everyone, this is Gwendolyn. Princess of Gardenia. An ally of ours just beyond the coast. She is quite the storyteller."

"Tell us a story!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Calm yourselves little ones." She gestured with her hands. Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see the curtains of the lab window was pulled open. Was Gaster watching her? "Now, what story shall I tell."

"The heroics of comandor Grillby!"

"No! Princess Embyr is better!"

"I say Asgore's journey!"

"I want to hear about captain Undyne!" She looked over to see a kid who was taller than the rest. A skeleton. He had lean bones and tall skull with big thin sockets. Stars might be shining in them but she wasn't sure if it was an illusion created by his happy expression. He didn't have lights like Gaster. Around his neck was a knitted red scarf long enough to trip on. He'll grow into it.

She leaned towards Asgore. "Is he related to the scientist?"

"His youngest brother. The middle one is in the university."

"I see. A bright one he is."

"Indeed."

The children continued shouting out requests she had no way of telling for her lack of knowledge on their favorite monsters' personal life or their individual parts in the war. My these kids were rambunctious. Gwendolyn sits down on a stone bench. "I have one."

 _"In a land so close yet so far from here, was an enchanted forest. The grass was red like rubies and the leaves ocean blue. The wood a deep violet while the sky a rosey pink. The red meadow stretched far and wide. At the very center, however, rested a perfect lake of crystal blue water. The water will never run out. It can heal any ailment,"_

 _"One day, creatures started to appear. Beings of myth that humans once thought as real. Unicorns, fairies, leprechauns, nymphs, and mermaids. As each one vanished from the human realm, they found refuge there. For centuries they lived in this magical land out of our reach. They exist. Somewhere. Even now."_

"That one is a work in progress." She shrugged.

A child, a human with blonde ringlets and sparkling pink eyes. "You look like a unicorn!"

"How so?"

"Your hair."

Gwen took a lock of her hair from behind her to look at. "I suppose you are correct. Thank you." She told other short stories for some time while also letting the king teach whatever he wished. Eventually older monsters arrived. Parents and relatives. The tall skeletal child hurried to a short but broad skeleton. He had a permanent grin on his face and soft lights in his eyes. She over heard them say each other's names as they talked. Sans and Papyrus.

The day went on uneventfully aside from the small dance lesson Twilla made her do. She enters room and collapses on her bed. Luna waddled over the blankets to come lick her face. "Hello precious. You waited like a good girl?" She stroked the fuzzy head as Luna curls into the crook of her neck.

Luna falls asleep so she turns onto her side and cups the cub in her hands protectively while curling her body into a ball. For the first time since the incident, she was eased into sleep. As dreamless and unnecessary as it was for her, she had missed the calm dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Gwen…."

"No."

"We gotta get ready!"

"The festival is at night Chara."

"Why are you even sleeping."

"Change of pace." She murmurs, barely registering the fox escaping her hands.

"Will you be as lazy as you were before?"

"It would be nice."

Chara shakes her. "You succeeded. You slept through breakfast and it's almost lunchtime."

She sits up and stares out the window. It has snowed again. She sighed ad grabs her brother by the arms to pull down, hugging him. "Just a few moments more." This time he doesn't argue and just relaxes into her. Luna was somewhere in the room gekkering at something.

"This is nice. When you're like your old self. You have been so distant…."

"I'm sorry Chara…. I am still adapting to my new…. Situation."

His hold tightens around her waist. She chuckled lightly and started petting his hair. After some time, Twilla came in. "My what a adorable sight! Move boy, I need to get your sister ready." Chara grins and hurries out of the room. "Let's get you in that dress. You wasted the whole day away as it is!"

Gwendolyn stood up and watched her get the ball gown from the wardrobe. "Will you… wait outside for me to change?"

"Of course." The vixen leaves after giving her the gown. This dress requires a metal skirt cage to keep its shape. It was a silk dress with two colors. The skirt is a holly red and the top was grass green with long sleeves. Both the hems of the sleeves and skirt is lined with short white fur. She bought a pair of dark red gloves to wear and some new boots.

Riding boots to be exact. She always liked the look of them. Now they won't be uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. She puts on the gloves and shoes before struggling with the cage. After she finished dressing, she admired herself in the mirror. It was indeed a very beautiful dress. "You can come back."

Twilla reenters her bedroom and quickly lead her to the vanity. Her paws worked diligently with her long hair. She stared at the mirror as her hair is tied up before the base is wrapped by a braid twice around. As a finishing touch, a fresh poinsettia was slid in between the braids by the stem. "One more thing." The monster fox pulls out a fluffy white fur capelet. She draped it over Gwen's shoulders and ties the cream ribbon that hold it closed. It wasn't long. It was enough to cover her chest and it ended above her elbows. "You look gorgeous love!"

The girl in the mirror was. She wondered how it would look on her real body. Would the dress have accented her light freckled skin and ruby eyes? Would her light brown hair look nice in this style too? It was no use to think of the past. The girl she sees is her. This unnatural sculpted form was her body now.

"Something wrong Lady Gwendolyn?"

"No. Just thinking. I haven't worn a gown such as this for years."

"Tehehe. No one will know. Now let me just pat on some blush here and a little bit of strawberry gloss there." After she was done with makeup, she stepped away. "All done! Come, I think the others are ready. The town is already being lit up see?"

Gwendolyn stood to walk towards the window. The dark town down the hill was growing bright as small specks of orange light flickered into existence. She smiled at the sight before following Twilla out. Toriel and Asgore praised her outfit. They all pile into the large carriage waiting for them. Chara wore a green suit that made him look like a soldier. Gold fasteners on the front and the decorative shoulder pads. Asriel wore the same outfit but in red and silver.

They both looked like charming young boys. The two of them were tossing a ball back and forth. "Will Luna be okay?" She asks Toriel.

"Of course. Vanessa will take good care of her."

The irony of a rabbit nursing a fox made her laugh. As they arrived at the edge of town, they got out to make their way towards the square. Twilla was telling the truth about the decorations. Red ribboned bows were tied on trees and fences with candles and holly everywhere. It was a truly festive sight.

She fell back when the others reached the square and dispersed to start conversing with the townsfolk. She simply stood on the sidelines to watch the festivities take place. At one point, a cat monster came by to hand out small boxed presents. Her box was red with gold ribbon holding the box closed.

"Excuse me. But may I have a dance?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me. But may I have a dance?"

She looks turns around quickly when she heard the familiar soft rasp of Gaster. He stood before her with a slender hand outstretched. Timidly, she takes it. He gently leads her into the ring of other dancers. His free hand takes her small gift and places it into his coat. He was wearing a sleek black tailcoat over a white shirt with a ruffled collar. It accented his tall lean frame incredibly well. His dark brown trousers were tucked into a pair of tall black boots, reaching to just below his knees.

The sleeves were short, leaving his forearm bare. She observes how the 'bones' of his skeletal appendage fused where in a human they would be separated. There was an exaggerated dip on all sides where his arm bends. His hand was also fused by the wrist to his forearm.

He positions her free hand on his shoulder before his pressed lightly into her back as to not push her towards him. A smile spreads on her lips. "Now, I am not very talented in dance I warn you doctor."

"Please, refer to me as Gaster. Just follow my lead my lady." He sways to the side with his step and she mirrors him. The waltz was riddled with accidents involving her heels. With every murmured apology, he assured her that he was okay. It must have hurt though and he was just hiding it. Eventually she stopped making mistakes.

"Why did you ask me to dance? I was content with watching."

He looks down at her curiously. "Why ever not? I felt like dancing with the first person who caught my eye. That so happened to be you."

"Chance then?"

"Oh hardly. I think you look quite stunning this eve." His expression shifted into gentle reassurance. The magic within her buzzed close to the surface of her face, warming her cheeks with an internal blush. Her gaze looks away from his.

"Thank you, Gaster. You look charming as well."

The song ends and he returns her box. She was curious of what was inside. "Is it alright to open it?" He nods and takes out his own. It was colored like hers but the ribbon and box was reversed in comparison. She pulls the ribbon to unravel the bow in her palm before lifting the lid. Inside is a white glass heart, hanging from a cord upside down. Fine engravings spiraled and twisted around the small shape, a clear sign of expert craftsmanship.

Gwendolyn looks up to see the doctor holding a violet heart that was right side up. He chuckles knowingly. It was easy to see what these were. Souls. She recognized the certain color and designs from Uncle's journals. Hers was a replica of a monster's. "Come. We can hand them on the tree."

"Why?"

"You will see."

She follows him and copied his actions, sliding the loop around a branch. Many others were doing the same. He then leads her back to their original spot. Candles were going out around her until it was pitch black. Then she spotted Asgore with his son on his shoulders who was carrying a lantern. He gently sets him down when he stood in front of the tree.

The king said no words as he lifts his arms in the air and four fireballs ignited between his paws. He turns around, motioning as if pushing something. The flames split into many little ones, igniting the candles that have been unlit this whole time.

When the final wick was glowing, everyone around her started clapping. She was a somewhat confused about the display until she took in the image before her. The tree was shining like a rainbow jewel! All the light from the candles is reflecting off the glass. She blinks a few times, taking a breath in. "It's beautiful! I have never seen anything like it."

She looked up at Gaster who was smiling down at her. His attention is quickly diverted however when two monsters started approaching. It was the two skeletons that she was told were related to him. She bows he her head to them before turning away. "I must go locate my brother now. Have a wonderful evening."

Her hand is caught by his own as he leans down to press the line of his mouth to the back of her gloved hand. "And to you as well my lady." Gwendolyn nods meekly before hurrying off. She touched her chest where her soul was thrumming at a faster pace. She sees Chara playing with some other children with Asriel. Well, Asriel was trying to be a peacekeeper when everyone else were putting things on a deer monster's tree-like antlers.

"Alright little ones. Leave them alone will you." Chara pouts but starts shooing the giggling kids away. Asriel in the meantime began to remove the items. "Honestly. Brother, you should set a better example."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just having fun."

"I know but it isn't good to find amusement at the expense of others."

"Fine." He huffed. She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

The deer shook their head once everything was off. "Thank ya ma'am."

They say before trotting off. The three of them walk to where the king and queen were, seeing how everyone was leaving to return home. Toriel smiles brightly when she spots them. "Did you all have fun?"

"Very much so. That was a wonderful display Asgore. Truly."

"Thank you Gwendolyn. Now let's hurry home. We must all be in bed if the gift giver is to come."

* * *

The next morning, she was awoken with a start. Two bodies have jumped onto the bed causing Luna to scramble away in fear. She sits up and scoops the fox cub into her arms. "Careful. She is still so small."

Asriel lowered his ears some with a guilty expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry. I just got so excited to wake you up for presents that I forgot she sleeps next to you."

"It's quite alright. Just be more careful. The same to you Chara."

"I know. Come on! Let's go open presents!"

She watched the two run out through the door. With a content sigh, she stands with Luna, not wanting to leave her out of the holiday. She went to the ballroom where she knew the tree was waiting. Underneath the the pine needles were piles of presents. It looked to be separated in five piles. Most likely by name.

Asgore waves for her to sit down on a sofa beside him. She smiles and does so. "Merry Christmas young one. And to you little Luna."

"Merry Christmas." She rocks the fox gently while the two young boys were looking at their piles. Chara pushes hers over to her while Asriel did the same for his father. "It has been some time since we celebrated this holiday. I've missed it."

Toriel walks in with a large silver tray holding steaming mugs. "Cocoa anyone?" Chara immediately grabbed one but winced. "Easy! They are still fresh."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I know you love chocolate but please don't hurt yourself brother."

"Let's begin opening presents while they cool."

The boys made quick work of the wrapping, Asriel more so with his claws. His tail was getting tangled in discarded ribbons without him knowing. She giggled into her hand. He received some clothes, a toy sword, a small replica of his father's cape, and a few other toys.

Chara was given chocolates, green and yellow themed clothes, a sword like Asriel, and a delta rune broach. Gwendolyn then opens her gifts after handing Luna over to the queen. She was given a pet bed for said fox, a food and water bowl, chew toy, a book of monster music she could learn to play, a new winter dress with rabbit eared capelet, and finally a silver flute.

She smiles at the gifts and then at the others. "These are wonderful. Thank you so much." The phantom sting was back in her eyes as she hugged the flute and dress. Asgore pats her head before opening his presents. They were nearly all garden supplies while Toriel was given cooking utensils and books.

Everyone drank hot cocoa while they conversed about what they will plan to do with the gifts. Asriel and Chara enthused about having sword fights and adventures like knights. Asgore wants to plant a variety of new flowers in the garden once spring comes. Hydrangeas and marigolds being two of his chosen blossoms. Toriel is excited about learning to cook the recipes in her new books. Gwendolyn spoke of setting up a proper space in her room. She can't wait to teach herself the songs monsters have written.

Asriel suddenly grabs her by the hand and starts tugging her to the door. "Let's go play!" He was about to bolt when the ribbons that have been tying themselves around the end of his tail trip him. "Oooouchies." Chara laughs and grabs the two swords while she went to cutting the binds.

Gwen follows them down the many steps and into the courtyard. She was a little concerned how they were all still in their nightwear and in the cold. Shaking her head, she sits on the high wall to watch the boys play bellow. She made sure to grab her flute to keep herself busy. This was one of the most wonderful Christmases she had ever experienced and will hope for many more experiences like this in the future.

* * *

Winter continues and she spent most of her time learning and caring for Luna. Every now and then she would sneak off to the clearing to play her violin or flute for the animals that always gather. Luna has grown much bigger, her reddish orange coat is more prominent and is about the same size as a big kitten. It was becoming clear that she was a troublemaker.

She was funny to watch too. Luna would pounce on moving shadows and bugs. Today however, she was missing. Gwen looks around but couldn't find any sign of her. Then she saw the cracked door. "Goodness sake." She sighs. The cub could be anywhere. She walks out in her nightgown, since it was so early in the morning, and began to search.

There was a knocked over vase on the ground with dirt pouring out. Thankfully there were now paw prints to follow. They led her to the stairway and she follows it up to next floor. She didn't see any cub in the open rooms. When she looked around the hallway, she spotted that the lab door was open. What were the odds that Luna went in there?

With a sigh, she enters the room and saw the cub chewing on a wrench. "No! Drop that. It will break your teeth." When she lunged for her, Luna bolted under a table. "Oh please come back." She gets on her hands and knees and crawls under. Luna had crawled into the far corner of the wall behind the table and was making it very difficult for Gwen to grab her.

When she did manage to grab her by the scruff, a voice spoke from behind her. "May I ask what you are doing in my lab?" She twisted around to see Gaster crouching in order to see her huddled form. Luna yips at him. "Ah. Now I see." He helps her out of the cramped space.

"I apologize. She escaped my room and I found her in here."

"No need. I understand the wandering curiosity of younglings quite well. Be they monster, human, or animal."

"She has been becoming rather adventurous as of late." She looks off to the side. Her soul was giving her an odd fluttery feeling. Ever since the dance, the very thought of him would make her feel strange. "Um...H-how has your project been doing?"

"Ah." The lights in his eyes grew brighter as he turns to the board. There was much more on it than last time. "I finally came up with the right solutions of how to harness the energy. Currently I am constructing the blueprints for the machine. I need to come up with a way to dig deep into the earth, convert the energy, and then bring that power to every household."

She taps her chin and sits down on a stool with Luna in her lap. "Is it magic energy?"

"Why, yes. It is actually."

"Make a receiver that latches onto that energy specifically. Something that this magic will be attracted to so it will go straight to the houses that have them."

He turns to look at her with widened sockets. "That is… so simple and yet it will probably work the best." He writes some notes down in a journal. His tail was flicking side to side behind him like an agitated cat but it was definitely from excitement. She watched it with interest as it moved. "Lady Gwendolyn?"

"Y-yes?" She jumps, being startled out of her thoughts.

"Do you mind keeping me company some days?"

She fidgets in her seat, petting Luna behind her ears. "If… you don't mind…. May I ask why?" She asks, looking up at him.

The area where his cheeks would be dusts with a pale lavender color, the tail stopped moving and was now curled around one of his legs loosely. "It gets rather quiet here and your company is very enjoyable. You do not have to if you do not wish-" he started to add but she stopped him with her hand.

"I would like to. My Brother spends all his time with the young prince and I'm usually left with this little girl here. It will be a nice change." She smiles gently at him, her chest fluttering once more when his light glowed brighter.

"That's good. Thank you." He smiles but it falls when he leans close. She realizes with a start that he was seeing her in her nightgown and her magic warms up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes?"

"You are looking rather green in the face my dear."

She looks to the nearest reflective surface and gasps. There was pale green coloring her cheeks. The same grin as the magic inside her. She stands quickly. "I….." She steps away, hiding her face in her hair. "I'm not ill….."

"Then what?"

"It's…." She has to be honest. There was no way she could lie to him. "My uncle he...um. Did something to me where my body functions act more like a monster's than a human's…. I um…. That's all I want to say." She she curls in on herself, hugging Luna a little tighter in her arms.

There was silence. He wasn't saying anything and her nerves were building up. His fingers reach out and lit her chin up. He eyes her with an intense yet soft look. "There is no need to be self conscious of this my lady. I understand what he has done is cruel but there is no need to hide. It is a part of you now. Embrace it."

She lets out a deep breath and covers her face with her free hand. Her shoulders shake as if she was crying. To her surprise, tears have also began to drip. She looks down at her gloves to see spots of light green and watches as they disappear. "I-I'm crying? I thought I couldn't…" Her voice turns into sobs.

Gaster wraps her into a hug as she continues to cry, feeling compelled to comfort her while also not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to not have the ability to cry until now. With how long she has lived here, there must be so much she has held in. He stays quiet until she is finished and lets her step away.

"I'm terribly sorry. Thank you… I needed that." She wipes her eyes.

"Go back to rest my lady. I imagine that must have taken some energy."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Patient confidentiality." He quips with amusement in his voice.

"Thank you." Gwendolyn bows and hurries out the door.

He sits down on his stool and crosses his arms. It was just like he thought. She truly was a fascinating woman. However, he was upset over what this Uncle did to her. In science there are morals and this man certainly didn't abide by them.

The following days came and go. She would wake up, take Luna for a walk so she wouldn't try escaping, went to the lab with a book or instrument to practice. She would listen to his ideas and sometimes give her own despite knowing very little. He was true to his word about keeping quiet and she was grateful for that.

She didn't mind when he would ask questions about her. Things like what she feels and what she is unable to do. He didn't look happy when she admitted to not sleeping. He was always concerned about her well being and that made her feel good. What made him more curious was her magic creating the mark on her chest when she plays music.

"Perhaps it is very similar to how our soul resonates with our talents. It is when we happiest that our auras grow bright. The king is bright when he is gardening and the queen when she cooks." He offered. It made sense for that to be the reason. She looks at the small device he had in his hand. It looked like a curved lid placed on a metal cylinder.

He has been making and taking apart the same thing again and again for the past few days. "What is that?"

"The receiver. A prototype anyway. So far it isn't strong enough to attract any magic. I've tested it with mine. And have gotten no resorts."

"Maybe it doesn't know which type to attract?"

He sets the device down to go through his notes. "Hm. Yes that might be the problem." He looks around and grabs a vial from a shelf. He then takes a syringe and stabs it into his arm. Violet gass filled the empty glass cylinder of the syringe. He then injects the substance into the vial before closing it off.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Somewhat." He admits while placing the vial inside the receiver. After putting it back together, he switches it of. The white lens shapes started to glow a faint lilac. When he one of his summoned hands moved close to it, it was absorbed and the light grew darker in shade. "So that's how it will work! A sample of the desired energy and it will absorb it when it's identified by the receiver."

She smiled at his excitement and claps her hands. "That is wonderful. Great job."

Gaster shook his head and looked over where she was sitting. "I can't take all the credit."

"But I didn't do anything but ask questions."

"Yes. Questions are problems that are made to be solved." A knock at the door makes him stop from continuing. "Hello?"

"This is Twilla. Lady Gwendolyn, it is time for lunch miss."

She stands and nods farewell to the doctor. "See you soon Gaster."

He smiled back and took her hand to kiss the back of it. "I will be looking forward to it." She blushed and turned away to hurry out the door. She will have to stop by a sink to cool off. That man…. He knew full well what he was doing. She wasn't stupid. She knew the emotion she felt around him.

She was falling in love with him.


End file.
